


Magical Boy Incubus: Chapter 1.5 Drenched in Reality

by nerdyglitterpatrol



Series: Magical Boy Incubus [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Blackmail, Fantasy, Gay Sex, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Sexual Fantasy, Some Plot, degredation, incubus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 13:09:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21054926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdyglitterpatrol/pseuds/nerdyglitterpatrol
Summary: In denial of the sudden change of events in his life, Tsubasa attempts to live out his daily life as he had before, but finds himself spiraling into a dangerous cacophony of sexual humiliation, degradation, and indulgence.Trigger warning: rape/ non consensual sex-This is strictly a work of fantasy, I do not encourage real life manifestations of such fiction-





	1. Chapter 1

I was delirious, completely intoxicated by his scent, or maybe it was more like musk. I vaguely remembered him saying I seemed to be a particularly sensitive human, easily drawn to and drunk off of him…or was I still even human? At this point I couldn’t be sure of anything.

I was not fully conscious, only aware of a soft swaying sensation, a rhythmic rocking back and forth. Little did I know I lay in his muscular arms. He was carrying me to the shower in the cafe. I was coherent enough to notice he was only partially transformed at this point, traces of his demonic self glimmering as if an illusion every few minutes, as if I were seeing him through a veil. Through a thin layer of mist on the mirror before us I saw him lathering me with soap, his penis swelling, hardening into that monstrous cock that excited me from the fear of its sheer girth. I saw myself propped up against him, dyed blonde hair wet and draped across his shoulder, my head tilted back, eyes fluttering, mouth agape, tongue spilling out senselessly dripping saliva. My nipples were hard and pink against my pale skin, begging to be pulled, pinched and twisted between his long fingers. “Ahh, pinch me…there, aah,” I begged him, squirming unable to contain my sexual frustration. He traced his fingers lightly along my small pecs, teasing me mercilessly.  
Desperate guttural moans leaked from my mouth, “aaaah.” My body writhed and throbbed. He finally pinched my nipple and precum gushed from my eager penis in a sudden rush. Meanwhile he teased my twitching hole with the slick head of his penis, sliding it back and forth in a painfully slow rhythm that left me burning and gaping with desire. I heard his voice coaxing me all around as I had before, felt the heavy aphrodisiac effect of what I’d previously mistaken to be cologne. He slipped the head of his penis in and out of my eager hole again and again, the light fluttering stimulation and brief sensation of being partially filled by him completely unnerving. I could not even speak. I could only moan desperately; I was incapable of any other iteration. I tried to slide down onto more of this thick shaft to satisfy myself but he physically held me back, unwilling to please me so easily. My penis throbbed, oozing wave after wave of an unnaturally large amount of precum. I moaned until I was reduced to pathetic whimpers, begging, tears streaming down my face. Finally, all at once and completely unrestrained he took me, slamming the entire length of his cock deep inside me. I moaned, a sharp strained gasp of shock almost like a scream and flailed out from him, tensed and trembling. He didn’t leave me a second to recover and continued to slam into me completely unrestrained. I heard his hips slapping against my ass, felt that intoxicating girth ramming into my prostate, filling my throbbing ass, while his thick sack slapped my tender perineum.  
He came, his sweet cum bursting and burning hot inside me, spilling out of my trembling hole. But he wasn’t done.

Time ceased to exist as I lay so incredibly drunk off of the supernatural force of his lust, completely immersed. He came inside me again and again, until I finally lost consciousness and fell to the floor of the shower stall in a feverish daze. 

I woke the next morning in my bed, drenched in my own semen.

“Ah, it must’ve been a wet dream,” I said to myself aloud in mild relief. Tired, I cleaned myself up and went about my morning routine. I attended my tech school as usual, went to class. Clocked in for work. It seemed to be a relatively uneventful day. Back to normal.

Over the following weeks though my condition slowly began to change, so slowly however I was unable to notice much difference from day to day. My body steadily increased to feel more feverish and aroused than it had before. I found myself frequently masturbating at any opportunity when at school. It reached a startling level at my part time job when at times I would eye the male customers with a certain lustful desire and even dare to touch myself when looking at them, coaxing them to me. This gradually escalated into barely concealed public sex. Customers I surreptitiously seduced would slide their eager cocks deep inside my throbbing hole sometimes only briefly when I went to pick up a book that had been left on the floor, or when returning books to the shelves. These brief tantalizing encounters occurred frequently throughout the nights until unable to withhold customers asked me into the various rooms of the café, where at last they filled me with their throbbing cocks and pumped load after load of hot semen into tight desperate hole. Security footage from my work was leaked at my all male tech school and several of the students came to see me for themselves. Because they were strangers to me, I eagerly rode their dicks night after night in raucous pleasure without realizing it.

This escalated and I became known throughout school for my growing sexual appetite. I was dubbed a “public toilet” and used for vicious unbridled sex multiple times a day. At first in the restrooms and locker rooms, then more boldly in the hallways, and at times in empty classrooms gradually escalating to moments of exhibitionism, forced up against the windows, naked drenched in sweat and semen. The bathroom, however seemed to be a favorite among my peers. I often faced the toilet, penetrated by unknown men until it became popular to tie me to the toilet facing the endless men thrusting into me, my legs forcibly spread, anus left exposed and easily accessible, my inner thighs covered in the character for five, tally marks. 5, 10,15. I counted time in fives. As soon as one dick burst its cum and pulled out a thicker one was there to take it’s place, leaving me continuously suspended on hot hard throbbing cock, so full of semen I was constantly gushing sperm. From single men using me one right after the other it grew into orgies. Instead of pleasuring one man at a time, I found myself surrounded by the heavy musk of up to four men. One penetrated my anus, one in each hand and one in my mouth. Hot cum streamed into my ass, oozed into my mouth and squirted across my hardened nipples as it poured in thick hot waves across my own throbbing cumming penis, bathing it in a mix of mine and some unknown semen.

I realized far too late that my ordinary life was far behind me. I refused to face reality and as a result my reality spiraled into an uncontrollable sex filled abyss. It wasn’t a dream that night at the café, it was real, and this was my answer. There was no other choice but to face reality: I was becoming an incubus.


	2. 1.5 Drenched in Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In denial of the sudden change of events in his life, Tsubasa attempts to live out his daily life as he had before, but finds himself spiraling into a dangerous cacophony of sexual humiliation, degradation, and indulgence. 
> 
> Trigger warning: rape/ non consensual sex
> 
> -This is strictly a work of fantasy, I do not encourage real life manifestations of such fiction-

I was delirious, completely intoxicated by his scent, or maybe it was more like musk. I vaguely remembered him saying I seemed to be a particularly sensitive human, easily drawn to and drunk off of him…or was I still even human? At this point I couldn’t be sure of anything.

I was not fully conscious, only aware of a soft swaying sensation, a rhythmic rocking back and forth. Little did I know I lay in his muscular arms. He was carrying me to the shower in the cafe. I was coherent enough to notice he was only partially transformed at this point, traces of his demonic self glimmering as if an illusion every few minutes, as if I were seeing him through a veil. Through a thin layer of mist on the mirror before us I saw him lathering me with soap, his penis swelling, hardening into that monstrous cock that excited me from the fear of its sheer girth. I saw myself propped up against him, dyed blonde hair wet and draped across his shoulder, my head tilted back, eyes fluttering, mouth agape, tongue spilling out senselessly dripping saliva. My nipples were hard and pink against my pale skin, begging to be pulled, pinched and twisted between his long fingers. “Ahh, pinch me…there, aah,” I begged him, squirming unable to contain my sexual frustration. He traced his fingers lightly along my small pecs, teasing me mercilessly.  
Desperate guttural moans leaked from my mouth, “aaaah.” My body writhed and throbbed. He finally pinched my nipple and precum gushed from my eager penis in a sudden rush. Meanwhile he teased my twitching hole with the slick head of his penis, sliding it back and forth in a painfully slow rhythm that left me burning and gaping with desire. I heard his voice coaxing me all around as I had before, felt the heavy aphrodisiac effect of what I’d previously mistaken to be cologne. He slipped the head of his penis in and out of my eager hole again and again, the light fluttering stimulation and brief sensation of being partially filled by him completely unnerving. I could not even speak. I could only moan desperately; I was incapable of any other iteration. I tried to slide down onto more of this thick shaft to satisfy myself but he physically held me back, unwilling to please me so easily. My penis throbbed, oozing wave after wave of an unnaturally large amount of precum. I moaned until I was reduced to pathetic whimpers, begging, tears streaming down my face. Finally, all at once and completely unrestrained he took me, slamming the entire length of his cock deep inside me. I moaned, a sharp strained gasp of shock almost like a scream and flailed out from him, tensed and trembling. He didn’t leave me a second to recover and continued to slam into me completely unrestrained. I heard his hips slapping against my ass, felt that intoxicating girth ramming into my prostate, filling my throbbing ass, while his thick sack slapped my tender perineum.  
He came, his sweet cum bursting and burning hot inside me, spilling out of my trembling hole. But he wasn’t done.

Time ceased to exist as I lay so incredibly drunk off of the supernatural force of his lust, completely immersed. He came inside me again and again, until I finally lost consciousness and fell to the floor of the shower stall in a feverish daze. 

I woke the next morning in my bed, drenched in my own semen.

“Ah, it must’ve been a wet dream,” I said to myself aloud in mild relief. Tired, I cleaned myself up and went about my morning routine. I attended my tech school as usual, went to class. Clocked in for work. It seemed to be a relatively normal and uneventful day. Back to normal.

Over the following weeks though my condition slowly began to change, so slowly however I was unable to notice much difference from the day before. My body steadily increased to feel more feverish and aroused than it had before. I found myself frequently masturbating at any opportunity when at school. It reached a startling level at my part time job when at times I would eye the male customers with a certain lustful desire and even dare to touch myself when looking at them, coaxing them to me. This gradually escalated into barely concealed public sex. Customers I surreptitiously seduced would slide their eager cocks deep inside my throbbing hole sometimes only briefly when I went to pick up a book that had been left on the floor, or when returning books to the shelves. These brief tantalizing encounters occurred frequently throughout the nights until unable to withhold customers asked me into the various rooms of the café, where at last they filled me with their throbbing cocks and pumped load after load of hot semen into tight desperate hole. Security footage from my work was leaked at my all male tech school and several of the students came to see me for themselves. Because they were strangers to me, I eagerly rode their dicks night after night in raucous pleasure without realizing it.

This escalated and I became known throughout school for my growing sexual apettite. I was dubbed a “public toilet” and used for vicious unbridled sex multiple times a day. At first in the restrooms and locker rooms, then more bodly in the hallways, and at times in empty classroomsm gradually escalating to moments of exhibitionism, forced up against the windows, naked drenched in sweat and semen. The bathroom, however seemed to be a favorite among my peers. I often faced the toilet, penetrated by unknown men until it became popular to tie me to the toilet facing the endless men thrusting into me, my legs forcibly spread, anus left exposed and easily accessible, my inner thighs covered in the character for five, tally marks. 5, 10,15. I counted time in fives. As soon as one dick burst its cum and pulled out a thicker one was there to take it’s place, leaving me continuously suspended on hot hard throbbing cock, so full of semen I was constantly gushing sperm. From single men using me one right after the other it grew into orgies. Instead of pleasuring one man at a time, I found myself surrounded by the heavy musk of up to four men. One penetrated my anus, one in each hand and one in my mouth. Hot cum streamed into my ass, oozed into my mouth and squirted across my hardened nipples as it poured in thick hot waves across my own throbbing cumming penis, bathing it in a mix of mine and some unknown semen.

I realized far too late that my ordinary life was far behind me. I refused to face reality and as a result my reality spiraled into an uncontrollable sex filled abyss. It wasn’t a dream that night at the café, it was real, and this was my answer. There was no other choice but to face reality: I was becoming an incubus.


End file.
